nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Novo the Hedgehog
Personality Water Water's personality contains him being quiet,calm,and more honest than Air and is more willing to do anything to make things right whether it's something he did or not.Unlike Wind and Earth,Wind prefers inside activities such as drawing,reading,and whatever sets his mind into it.Whenever he sees someone he loves get hurt,Water has the habit of becoming sincerely dark and willing to murder that person in more ways than one.Despite this,Water shows compassion,honesty,and can be a good person to nice people and even go as far as to sparing enemy lives(unless they make a cheap shot and he has no choice but to defend himself). Air As an element different from Water and Earth,Air does things Water and Earth don't do and so on.For example,Air is confident,self-confident,laid-back,and shows promise.He loves freedom and hates judgmental things.Despite that,he can sometimes be overconfident,impatient and stubborn thus leading people to exploiting his weaknesses whenever he gets in a fight with Earth.And although he may have crucial flaws,he,Earth and Water work well together as a team of three/trio. Earth Earth protective,loyal,and has a creative head-despite being a rock head sometimes.Earth is very solid-meaning not easily influenced- when it comes to other people's words,opinions,etc.He and Air sometimes fight each other because they're polar opposites and Water always tries breaking up the fight.Despite that,he is very determined and is willing to defend for his loved ones even in his last breath.When the time comes,he doesn't hesitate to work together with Air and Water to combat whatever threat comes their way. Whole As an INFP-A(Mediator),Novo is unique(while also claiming that everyone is unique),calm,confident,compassionate,vigilant,protective,loyal,creative,honest,and is known to show promise when the time comes.When push comes to shove,he speaks his mind whenever he feels a different type of way.For example,he doesn't let people's words easily influence him and finds it hypocritical for people to judge one another for either no reason,based on a person's lack of intelligence,because of their own insecurities,or something different.He also has a habit of finding ways to ignore people that feed off anger.As a free-spirited individual,he basically just does what he wants while also not being a jerk about it. Powers {TBD} * Earth and Wind Manipulation(Base) * Cosmic and Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation(Galactic and Astral Mystic only) * Celestial Manipulation(Omega only) Abilities * Enhanced Speed and Agility * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman durability and endurance * Superhuman stamina Weapons * Smoke bombs * Power Scarf(used for grappling hook and whip) * Eclipse Scythe(used for large hordes of enemies) * Compostie SwordMain * Shurikens Pokemon(On hand) # Lucario(->Mega Lucario)Cobalt # SerperiorIvy # DragoniteDraconis # BlastoiseWartoise # ElectivireShocksquatch # AegislashExcalibur Backstory {TBD} Attacks Physical * Meteor Mash * ExtremeSpeed * Night Slash * Blaze Kick Special * Spacial Rend(Omega) * Precipice Blades Jutsu(Galactic) * Phoenix Shuriken(Galactic) * Moonblast Jutsu(Galactic) * Dark Pulse(Dark) Special(RPG only) * Stealth Slash-86 MP * Dark Power-50 MP * Heal-50 MP * Overdrive-Full Overdrive Bar * Giga Break-Full OD+GB bar Mana(RPG only) * Nova Strike-16 MP * Armor Break-16 MP Forms * Galactic Novo(Stone of Cosmos) * Astral Mystic Novo(Super Emeralds) * Dark Novo(Anger over an injured/dead loved one) * Omega Novo(Master Emerald and Stone of Cosmos) Weaknesses Forms * Energy drained in each set of minutes(Galactic:15% every 5 minutes.Astral Mystic:30% every 10 minutes) * Sometimes lose control and attack anything that moves and ring limit(Dark) * Time limit;no more than 15 minutes(Omega) * Cosmic type is super effective against each other(Galactic and Astral Mystic) General * Unable to run underwater * Stamina drained if his power is used too much * Lack of armor and shields * Two-handed heavy weapons leave him vulnerable. Trivia * Novo is a Pokemon trainer. * Since Novo controls the earth and wind,his personality became two halves with one being the wind(laid-back,confident,and impatient) and the other being the earth(protective,loyal,stubborn).The water personality consists of Novo's maturity and kindness. * I added the Composite Sword from Shadow Fight 2 as Novo's main weapon of choice because it's got a good range and a good powerhouse weapon that isn't super heavy.It also has good movement so I don't mean to do anything that's wrong in this matter. * At first I was trying to have my main OC's quills be similar to Goku's hairstyle because it's obvious that Goku looks like a hedgehog at first glance(in my opinion).But when I asked for a drawing request,the guy told me he might receive copyright claims and told me about receiving salt from at least some people that see it at first glance. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ninjas Category:Good Category:Boys Category:Jutsu User Category:Heros Category:Aerokinetic